


Seduction Fail, Tony Stark Get

by ficwriter103



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incubus Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt: “I just got turned into an incubus or a succubus and I’m like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so I’m literally starving because I don’t know how to seduce people” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction Fail, Tony Stark Get

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to chibiesque, for the stevetonyfest. CW for dubcon because INCUBUS

Tony, was not drunk. Yet. Keyword, yet. He was slowly aiming to get there but as of now, he was only feeling a pleasant buzz from the whiskey in his glass.

So far, he had only been in this bar for all of forty minutes, but a total of 6 women and 5 men had attempted to hit on him. Tony had turned all of them down, purely because he didn’t feel like giving any of them the satisfaction of having been in Tony Stark’s bed. His perpetual glower managed to keep the bar stool beside him empty.

Some people just couldn’t take a hint though, Tony thought as a tall blonde man sidled up to the seat and parked his ass there.

“Hi.”

Tony glared at Mr. Tall Blonde and impossibly blue eyes, but the man didn’t seem to pick up on Tony’s annoyance.

“So… so do you c… come here often?” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes stuttered. He looked flustered and tried to pose by putting an elbow on the counter. Tony stared at him incredulously.

“Do you?” Tony shot back at him.

“Uh I -” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes snuck a glance at his hand and holy shit did he really write down lines on his palm. Tony smothered a giggle. What was this, grade school? At least he didn’t have flash cards.

“I … I think?” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes stumbled over the words, and squinted at his palm again. “I’d have remembered a petty -PRETTY- face like yours!” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes fumbled so badly that Tony snorted his drink down the wrong tube and started choking.

Tall Blonde Blue Eyes shot out of his seat and started thumping Tony on the back, his Blue Eyes alight with concern.

“I can’t believe you fucked up a pick up line so badly.” Tony said after his coughing fit. He regretted it the next instance because Tall Blonde Blue Eyes immediately looked as if someone kicked a puppy and made it stand in the hot sun.

“I’m so sorry for bothering you.” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes said immediately, his chastened, downcast expression made Tony rethink.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Tony waved it off, grabbing a bunch of paper towels to wipe himself off. “You obviously need help with this, I can’t in good conscience let you do that to someone else!”

Tall Blonde Blue Eyes had on an expression that was just pathetic.

“Was I that bad?” His lower lip actually stuck out and started to tremble.

Tony took a deep breath and huffed.

“You were horrible, to be honest. Really? ‘Do you come here often’? Nobody uses that line anymore!” He scolded half heartedly. “No no, if you want to approach someone in this day and age, you open with something casual like 'You here alone?’ or 'Buy you a drink?’ or you buy a drink and then tell them 'this one’s on me’.”

“Well if you’re so good, let me see you try!” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes shot back defiantly.

“I’m Tony Stark, I don’t need to try.” Tony retorted.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes demanded.

Tony had to blink and think for awhile. It had been quite some time since someone had approached him with no clue of who he really was. Most people were used to seeing his face plastered all over the news from the latest scandals or inventions. Even if they didn’t, the slight glowyness from under his shirt was a dead giveaway.

“You don’t know who I am?” Tony asked in surprise. There were very few people who didn’t even know who he was. He pointed at his chest where the arc reactor glowed faintly.

“Should I?” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes sulked, folding his arms and lifting his chin.

Tony hesitated, would revealing himself ruin the night?

“Seriously? You’ve never heard of Stark Industries?” He asked.

“Stark Industries? The one that makes phones?”

That was an oversimplification if there ever was one but Tony settled for what he could get.

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“I’m using an Oppo.”

Tony sputtered in indignation. An Oppo phone? In his vicinity? It was a travesty.

“No no, you need to get a Stark Phone.”

“You’re just saying that because you own the company.”

“It’s a multimillion dollar company!”

“I don’t need one!” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes insisted.

“Look Mr. -” Tony hesitated there.

“Steve, Steve Rogers” Tall Blonde Blue Eyes provided obligingly.

“Look Mr. Steve Rogers, just come with me and I’ll let you test one of our flagship phones. And if you don’t like it and all the shiny new features in it, then that’s fine.”

Steve snorted.

“I don’t need a new phone. I already have one that can call and text!” He pulled out his phone from his pocket and waved it in front of Tony.

The pleasant buzz had disappeared, and there was a petulant technology hating man standing there in front of Tony. How had his life come to this?

“Forget it.” Tony muttered, finally deciding it wasn’t worth it to waste his time arguing the merits of a Stark phone with a random stranger. Tony settled for sitting back down on the stool and waving the bartender over to give him another drink. The man slid one over obligingly and Tony started drinking immediately.

Normally, after such a rocky start, most people would just leave Tony alone, but not Steve. The man sat down too, leaning close to Tony.

“But do you come here often?” Steve asked, and this time it seemed innocent enough. Tony stared at him.

“No, no I don’t.”

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.” Steve observed. This time, the hand cupping his lovely strong jawline looked perfectly natural instead of practiced.

Tony snorted, running a hand through his mussed hair. A week of meetings, a sort of fight with Pepper, which was completely his fault and also highlighted why they weren’t together, threats from the boards, fuck ups in productions, and the explosion in the lab that hadn’t been fixed yet, yeah he wasn’t quite enjoying his week. That was why he was here to forget. But Steve had just reminded him of everything.

“I could say the same for you.” Tony said.

Even in the dim light of the bar, Tony could see Steve’s cheeks light up a bright red colour.

“It’s different.” Steve muttered, almost as if he was ashamed to admit it. He picked up a peanut from the dish and popped it into his mouth.

“You don’t want to be here, so why are you here?” Tony lifted his cup. “I’m here to drink at least.”

“I’m trying to find someone.” Steve admitted.

“For sex? You know there are prostitutes right?” Tony asked him.

There was a beat of silence

“Soliciting isn’t very legal.” Steve said slowly, as if he couldn’t believe Tony had just told him to break the law.

“You shouldn’t have a problem in here anyway.” Tony pointed out “Have you looked at yourself?”

Steve actually leaned back and looked at himself with a puzzled expression.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

And oh fuck, a hot guy who didn’t know his own hotness. Tony was tempted to believe it was an act. There was no way Mr. huge biceps and amazing arse could not know what he looked like.

“You’re attractive, finding someone to sleep with should be easy!” Tony said with a shrug.

“I uh… I -” Steve said, turning bright red again.

Tony put two and two together.

“Fuck.” He said with feeling. “Virgin looking for a first?”

Steve nodded stiffly, not bothering to answer.

“Look, I’m all for experimentation and sexual liberation but you’re obviously uncomfortable with the concept of it, so why are you forcing yourself?”

“I have to… do it… tonight.” Steve said, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

“Why? You’re young, you’re hot, you have time.”

“No, you don’t understand, I have to.” Steve sounded desperate.

“You’re so horny that you absolutely need to have sex?” Tony needled him.

“Oh gosh I’m not doing this right, I need Bucky.” Steve stood up and took a step away from the bar. Tony reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging gently, his interest piqued.

“Seriously, why do you have to do it tonight?” Tony asked. The half terrified-resigned look on Steve’s face roused his suspicions.

“You’re not dying, are you?” Tony demanded.

Steve’s expression of chagrined horror was answer enough.

“Fuck.” Tony repeated. “You’re dying and you want to pop your cherry first?”

He couldn’t help it. Tony sympathized. It wasn’t too long ago he was dying from palladium poisoning and doing all sorts of crazy shit to fill in the time before he croaked.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but uh.” Steve hedged, looking shifty eyed and fiddling with his shirt again. His eyes were downcast, shy. Tony stood up and scrutinized the taller man. Steve was very good looking. He had the bluest eyes Tony had ever seen to date, and really long lashes. And hot damn, those arms. It really wouldn’t be an imposition, and Tony understood the feeling.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” he said before he could stop himself.

Steve’s head shot up so fast. He looked terrified and relieved at the same time. Like he couldn’t believe he lucked out, but that he couldn’t bring himself to do it either.

“I’ll get my driver. You finish your drink.” Tony said. He signalled to the bartender for another drink, and slid it over to Steve. When Steve picked it up and took a sip, Tony pulled out his phone and called Happy.

“Happy? Yeah. I’m at Aleron Space. Meet me in ten.”

 

 

When Happy pulled up in front of the bar Tony wasted no time in ushering Steve into the back of the car.

“Take us home, Happy.” Tony waved at his long time friend.

Happy didn’t say a thing, only grinned in the rear view mirror at Steve. Tony squinted at the blonde. Out in the open, under the passing streetlights, he did seem kind of wan. The pale glow of his skin in the club, now looked sickly. Up close, Tony could see the concealer hastily dabbed under Steve’s eyes that covered up dark circles.

“What do you have?” Tony asked him quietly. “Happy’ll keep his mouth shut, it’s okay.”

Steve cast a shifty look at him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“It’s genetic.” Steve muttered. His cupid bow mouth was downturned in a frown, bitterness radiating off his muscular frame.

It would suck though, Tony knew, if one was young and had their whole life in front of them, but suddenly was told it would be cut short.

“Come on, Steve. I promise I’ll make it good.” Tony cajoled him, reaching out to touch Steve’s chin. The taller man allowed the action, and let Tony draw him closer.

Tony didn’t press for lip contact immediately, just pulled Steve close and let the taller man get used to the close proximity. Their breath intermingled and Tony could smell the cocktail Steve had earlier, the ridiculously fruity one with a hella lot of alcohol in it. He wondered if Steve could smell the whiskey he was drinking earlier. If Steve did, he didn’t seem to mind.

Steve’s gaze was penetrating, he looked vulnerable, eyes flicking downwards to Tony’s lips and back up again, unsure what to do. Tony brushed their noses together, running his hand up Steve’s shoulders. The movement seemed to reassure the taller man marginally, muscles relaxing under Tony’s fingers.

Tony turned his head, letting his breath ghost over Steve’s cheeks and neck. The movement elicited a tiny shiver and a soft sound of surprise. Steve didn’t seem to not like it, so Tony leaned in and let his nose trace the strong shape of Steve’s jawline. Steve exhaled sharply, eyes drifting shut. Tony couldn’t resist placing soft kisses all over Steve’s nose and cheeks. Each one seemed to make the blond shiver and relax even further. To the point where he didn’t even tense up when Happy announced their arrival at Stark Tower.

“Sir, we’re here.”

Steve, now loose limbed and relaxed, allowed himself to be led out of the car and taken up to Tony’s penthouse. It was almost as if he was drunk, turning into a different person.

Tony pushed Steve against the wall in the elevator, latching onto Steve’s Adams apple with his mouth. He sucked gently, hearing Steve’s breath hitch.

“Tony.” Steve whimpered.

The way he drew out the syllables sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. Tony trailed his fingers down Steve’s sides then slipped them into the belt loops of his jeans, tugging the blonde forward to grind their hips together.

Even just half hard, there was already a noticeable bulge in Steve’s pants. Tony palmed it lightly, pressing down on the denim that covered it. Steve shuddered against him, surrendering to the kisses Tony left all over his face, neck and shoulders.

“Sir, you have arrived at your penthouse.” JARVIS prompted him gently.

The two of them broke apart in a daze, realizing belatedly that the elevator doors had been open for some time already.

“This way.” Tony took Steve’s hand and pulled him along. Steve followed him, eyes glazed over. He was even paler under the fluorescent lights of the penthouse.

“Shirt off.” Tony ordered as soon as they reached the bedroom.

Steve seemed to come out of his kiss-drunk haze slightly. He hesitated, turning a pale pink colour.

“I’ve never -” he said.

“Do you want to stop?” Tony asked cautiously. It wouldn’t be the first time someone thought the better of sleeping with him.

“NO.”

Steve seemed surprised by his own outburst, his blush turning a bright red.

“I really, really, need this.” Steve insisted, wide-eyed and earnest. Damned if that didn’t make Tony’s cock interested.

Tony responded by undoing the buttons of Steve’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it into the far corner. He undid the belt, not bothering to slide it out of the belt loops. Instead, Tony unzipped Steve’s jeans and tugged at them until Steve lifted his hips and shimmied out of them.

Aaaand, Steve was commando.

“Wow.” Tony commented, a little taken aback. Feeling it through the denim and actually seeing it up close were two different scenarios. Tony took a moment to admire the cock in front of him.

“What?” Steve propped himself up on his elbows, consulted his other hand -oh gosh, Tony was only now noticing that there were lines written there too.

“Um, impale me with your meat stick?”

Tony gave him an incredulous look, unable to stop the disbelieving laughter from escaping.

“You’re laughing at me!” Steve accused him, sitting up straighter with a frown on his face.

“You’re really bad at this whole seduction thing.” Tony said in between bouts of laughter.

“… yeah.” Steve looked as if he wanted to deny it, but instead sounded so resigned that Tony felt bad for pointing it out.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to seduce me anymore, I’m totally going to help you.” Tony assured him quickly. Steve gave him a dubious look, moving one hand to cover up.

Tony pushed the hand away, taking off his own clothes in the process and discarding them on the floor. Steve’s gaze moved over the arc reactor, but he didn’t comment on it. Tony didn’t know if Steve didn’t know, didn’t want to know, or he already knew, but Tony was kind of glad for the 'no-questions-asked’ attitude. It saved him from needing to explain what had happened to him again. With that thought in mind, Tony moved to kneel naked between Steve’s legs, nudging them apart. Tony eased his weight onto Steve, and then kissed him again.

Slowly sucking on the lower lip, then the upper lip, then Steve’s tongue. Steve picked up the idea very quickly, attempting some playful nips and kisses of his own. Tony grinned when he pulled away for a breather. He reached down, gently touching Steve’s half hard cock. He tapped his fingers against it lightly, letting the calluses on his hand tease the sensitive flesh. Tony was rewarded with a soft gasp and twitch.

“Mngh” Steve said, eyes drifting shut.

He was quite beautiful. Mussed blonde hair, dilated blue eyes, a flush across his entire body, one hand gripping the headboard, the other clenched tightly in the pillow, mouth slack with surprise and want and need. Tony’s breath stuttered. He ran his fingers up and down Steve’s hardening cock several times, then reached for the lube in the night stand.

“Do you want to top?” He asked, dribbling some slick over his hand. Steve gave him a blank look.

“Top?”

“… you don’t know what that means, do you?” Tony asked, resisting the urge to facepalm with his slick covered hand.

“Do you want me to put my dick in you, or do you want your dick in me?” Tony elaborated. Steve stared at him for a long moment.

“Can I do you?” Steve asked at long last. Tony took another look at Steve’s cock, considering it’s girth, then nodded. He slid his slicked up hand between his legs and pressed a finger into himself slowly.

“Wow.” Steve said softly. He looked mesmerized by the act. Tony leaned forward to brace himself on one hand, the other sliding the finger in and out slowly. It had been some time since the last male encounter. Tony took his time, working himself open with one, then two, then three fingers.

Steve couldn’t tear his gaze away. The intensity of his stare made Tony feel a little out of place.

“You’ve never seen someone do this?”

Steve shook his head slowly.

“Not even porn?”

“Never watched porn.” Steve breathed out. “Don’t think I ever will after this.” He added, shifting positions so he could see better.

“Can I?” He asked, reaching for the tube of slick.

Tony handed it to him wordlessly. Steve took it, imitating the way Tony had lubed up his fingers, then scooted closer. Tony shifted his weight onto his knees, then took Steve’s hand, guiding it down.

Steve cautiously pushed one digit in.

“You’re so hot inside.” He whispered, sliding it in and out.

“Put another in, then scissor them.” Tony instructed. Steve obeyed, moving his fingers exactly how Tony told him to. Tony couldn’t resist sinking down on those digits with a soft moan.

“Aaaah, yes there.” He angled Steve’s hand and moved his hips, getting them deeper inside. Oh gosh, he was big everywhere, wasn’t he? Tony rode those fingers for a bit, getting used to the intrusion.

“Lube yourself up.” Tony instructed. Steve poured the slick over his cock, his free hand a slick ring around its girth, sliding up and down. Tony pulled himself off Steve’s hand, then straddled his hips.

“Oh.”

Steve’s mouth was slack, a loose 'O’ when Tony lowered himself.

“Tony, you’re amazing.” Steve said, his eyes glazing over with lust. Tony put both hands on Steve’s shoulders for balance as he slowly eased himself down. The burn and stretch was a bit unpleasant, but damn, the expression on Steve’s face was worth it. He looked like he had found a new religion and was planning to dedicate the rest of his life to it.

Tony lifted his hips, thighs straining with the effort, then sank down again. Steve moaned again, hips jerking upwards as his eyes drifted shut.

“Tony, I -” Steve started to say.

“Sir-”

“Not now, JARVIS.” Tony ordered, his own breath was laboured. He hadn’t bottomed in too long and had forgotten how nice it felt to be in charge like this. Tony leaned forward to kiss Steve again, starting to rock back and forth in a steady rhythm. Every time he did a hip shimmy, Steve would make a tiny unintelligible noise. Tony thought it was hilarious.

They stayed like that for a time, just gently rocking together. Tony sat back up, one hand on Steve’s chest for balance, the other wrapped around his own cock.

“Fuck you’re big. That feels good, is it good for you? Tell me how it feels.” Tony whispered breathlessly.

“You’re so hot inside. You’re so tight.” Steve groaned. His eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure. The hitch in his breathing made Tony grin and ride him harder.

“Sir-” JARVIS tried again.

“Can it, JARVIS! I’m busy!” Tony hissed, grinding down on Steve’s pelvis. He was thick enough that every thrust was pressing up against a certain sweet spot. Every time their hips met, a shiver of pleasure would race up Tony’s spine.

“I think I’m gonna!” Steve gasped. Tony gyrated his hips, thrusting into his own hand, then back onto Steve’s cock.

“Do it!” he crowed, jerking harder and faster, chasing his own orgasm.

Steve’s eyes snapped open, he came with a grunt, and JARVIS shut off all the lights.

Tony stared in horror for all of ten seconds before Steve lurched into a sitting position and grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place.

That didn’t stop Tony from trying to struggle and get out of there.

“Let me go!” Tony shouted, arms flailing. He caught Steve in the nose, then tried to box him in the ears. It was a bit difficult because Steve was still balls deep in Tony’s arse.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked anxiously

“What the fuck are you?” Tony shouted, trying to get free.

Steve blinked several times, not understanding, then took a look at himself.

The glow that Tony thought he had seen in the club, was literal. Steve was literally glowing in the dark. His eyes were completely blue with no trace of white, and Tesla help him, the fangs.

“Sorry!” Steve began.

“Sorry? LET ME GO.” Tony punched Steve in the shoulder and tried to get his legs up to kick at him.

“Tony I’m sorry! Please!” Steve cried, finally releasing Tony.

“What the fuck are you?” Tony lifted himself off Steve’s cock immediately, scrambling to get off the bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and prepared to call up one of his suits. Steve wasn’t human. He had just fucked something that wasn’t human. And fuck was that wholesome, fumbling virgin thing an act?!

“I… I’m an incubus.” Steve stammered.

“A what?”

“A sex demon.” JARVIS supplied smoothly from the speakers “I tried to warn you Sir. His biometric readings are completely different from a human.”

The glow subsided a little and Steve’s eyes went back to normal. The kicked puppy look was back in full effect, along with the one full of self loathing. JARVIS obligingly switched the lights back on.

“You’re a sex demon?” Tony demanded.

“Yes.” Steve looked downcast.

“What was that virgin thing a ploy? To make me fuck you?”

Cause if it was, Tony was going to get the suit, and then throw the man out of the window, 34th floor be damned.

“No! No! I really am a-was a virgin! I’ve never!”

“What you only aim for the big fish?”

“No, Tony! Please let me explain!”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick you out right now?”

There was a beat of silence before Steve spoke up.

“I don’t have one, Tony.” Steve looked so guilty. But Tony couldn’t be sure if it was an act or not.

“You are going to sit over there, and you’re going to explain to me why you thought getting me to fuck you was a good idea.”

Steve obediently slunk to the corner of the room and sat down while Tony wiped himself off.

“My name is really Steve Rogers. I’m an incubus, but I only came into my majority last year.” Steve confessed. He fiddled with the pillow that he had taken to cover himself up.

“I didn’t know what to do. I could still eat human food and stuff so I tried that. But incubi can only survive for so long without sex.”

“Did you charm me into giving you a pity fuck?” Tony demanded, incredulously.

“No! NO! of course not! I don’t like using the phermones!” Steve insisted vehemently. “It’s not ethical.”

“You’re a sex demon and you’re wondering about ethics?” Tony gave him a quizzical look.

“It doesn’t feel right. Bucky said I shouldn’t have any trouble getting someone anyway, so he drove me to the bar and dropped me off. He gave me all the lines and stuff. Said that all I needed to do was to ask, and someone would take me home.”

“You swear that you didn’t do anything to me?” Tony had to be sure. He had to be absolutely sure that he was going this of his own volition, that he wasn’t just someone’s puppet on strings.

“No! I wouldn’t, I like you Tony, I wouldn’t force anyone to do anything.” Steve pleaded. Tony was tempted to believe him.

“So when you said you needed it, you meant literally.” Tony demanded. His breath was still coming in short harsh pants, but the shock was wearing off. Steve didn’t seem to want to hurt him, or eat him, just fuck him.

“I was starving, Tony.” Steve whispered, arms going around his middle.

“What about now?”

“I’m not as hungry?” Steve frowned as if he was trying to discern what he was actually feeling.

“Why me?” Tony asked.

“It wasn’t intentional.” Steve confessed. “I just saw an empty barstool and you were alone, and I figured I had to get it over with before I starved to death.” He looked to the side. “I never realized how nice it feels to not be so empty.” His voice was getting smaller and smaller.

Tony stared at him.

“And you swear you didn’t voodoo me?” Tony asked again.

“I swear it! I wouldn’t force anyone! It’s wrong! I’d rather die than force someone to sleep with me.” Steve looked like he was ready to cry. Those blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “I’m really sorry, Tony. I’ll leave.”

Dear goodness, he was sniffling as he picked up his clothes. Tony couldn’t help the pang of sympathy in his heart. Steve looked so earnest and righteous and he probably really was the kind who would let himself die of starvation because he couldn’t bring himself to use his mojo. And judging by his horrible seduction techniques, he probably would have.

Tony was well within his rights to kick the man out after that. But then again, this wasn’t exactly something you could drop on a person you met at a bar. Tony could not imagine it going well. 'Hi, nice to meet you. By the way, I’m a sex demon, do you mind if we have sex now?’.

Maybe Tony would regret it, maybe he wouldn’t, but hey, most of his best decisions were made on a whim.

“C'mere.” Tony held his hand out towards Steve.

Steve perked up immediately as if he couldn’t believe his ears. Tony walked over to the bed and sat down heavily.

“I mean it, c'mere.”

Steve shuffled closer to stand in front of Tony. Tony looked up at the tall blond, reached up and pulled his face down, scrutinizing Steve’s expression for any sign of deceit.

“Can I make it up to you?” Steve asked hopefully.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. Steve gestured downwards. Tony hadn’t gotten off at all, the shock of seeing Steve in incubus form had pretty much chased all sexy thoughts out of his mind.

“Please?” Steve looked so earnest.

“Watch your fangs.” Tony said, spreading his legs.

Steve dropped to his knees immediately with a relieved smile. He leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth. Perfect bow lips curved around Tony’s cock and sucked gently. He pushed Tony’s legs wider apart and shifted closer.

“Hands behind your back.” Tony said. Steve looked up, puzzled, but did as he was told anyway.

Hot, young, willing, and very very obliging. Tony groaned as he felt Steve lick the underside and stick his tongue in the slit. Steve pulled back far enough to mumble a muffled “Am I doing this right?”

Tony nodded, threading his hand through Steve’s short blond locks.

“That’s it. Take it.” Tony said encouragingly, guiding Steve’s head down. Steve had zero experience, but more than made up for it with his enthusiasm and willingness to listen to Tony’s instruction.

“The tip, the slit. Yeah there.”

Steve pressed his tongue in eagerly, his hot mouth a contrast to the coolness of the AC in the room. When he looked up at Tony, his eyes had gone completely blue again.

“Okay, now just keep your mouth open.” Tony instructed. Steve obeyed, stretching his mouth as wide open as it could go.

Tony slid his cock in as far as he dared, then withdrew. He slowly fucked Steve’s mouth like that, marvelling at the way his canines slowly started to elongate. Steve didn’t move, just kept his trusting gaze on Tony.

“Can I cum inside?” Tony asked, moving his hips a little faster. Steve nodded, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a half smile.

Tony thrust a few more times, then came with a soft groan. His cock twitched as he ejaculated, the thin white ropes pooling on Steve’s pink tongue. Steve blinked slowly, looking very innocent as he withdrew his tongue, and swallowed in a very deliberate fashion. If Tony had been any younger, that action might have inspired an instant encore.

“That hit the spot.” Steve said, voice hoarse. He was glowing again. Probably from feeding. Which was really kind of cool now that Tony had gotten over the initial shock.

“May… may I get up?” Steve asked hesitantly. Tony reached out and helped him up onto the bed.

Steve squirmed, picking at the edge of the mattress. He scooted closer to Tony.

“What now?”

“Hmm?”

“What do people usually do after sex?” Steve asked.

Tony had forgotten the man was actually a complete virgin.

“Uh, you can get up and do other things,” Tony began. Judging from the slight frown on Steve’s face, that wasn’t quite appealing. “Or you could cuddle and talk.”

Steve looked very interested in that option.

“I still have loads of questions for you Mr. Rogers.” Tony told him sternly. “Like how the hell you managed to survive so long without sex.”

“Human food. If I eat three or four times the amount of food a human does, I can exist.”

“Then what’s the deal with the sex?”

“One of my succubus friends says that its like an essential vitamin. Going too long without it makes us sick, then human food isn’t enough anymore, then starvation symptoms start coming in.”

“Shouldn’t I feel like really tired?” Tony was feeling energized after his tryst.

“Bucky says as long as I don’t literally fuck someone’s brains out, they should be fine.” Steve frowned. “I should ask him, how many times is safe.”

“Who’s this Bucky anyway?”

“An older incubus, he’s been trying to show me the ropes.”

“I wanna pick his brain.”

“I’ll introduce you next time… if you’ll let me have a next time?”

“I just discovered sex demons. I need to run experiments. Of course there’ll be a next time.”

Steve’s expression was one of horror, surprise, intrigue, relief and disgust.

“Experiments?” Steve whispered.

“Like are you absorbing my life energy, can I detect that energy with radars and meters, do all incubi glow and change when they have sex, if yes, why hasn’t anyone noticed yet? Questions. Experiments. Obviously to repeat some of those, I need a subject. And I already have one.”

“I… I’d like that.”

“Great. Now shove over and go to sleep.” Tony said good naturedly. He curled up on the bed, pulled half of the covers onto himself, then closed his eyes.

Sex demons.

Huh.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad week after all.


End file.
